pide un deseo
by caramel dreams
Summary: hay una foto que contiene unos de los anhelos de Xiang, Emil solo quiere cumplir todos sus deseos, por que lo quiere, el intentara cumplir ese anhelo y hará que el mismísimo Xiang le cumpla uno a el, -rápido pide un deseo., todo ocurre bajo el hermoso cielo nocturno,oneshot/ Hongice/ AU, advertencia un fic muy dulce *w*


**P**ide un deseo.

**By**: contacto intimo

_Hoy es mi cumpleaños y están lloviendo estrellas o bien una lluvia de meteoritos, es hermoso, el cielo se ve tan brillante, quisiera ver una lluvia de estrellas todos los días._

_-Wang Xiang_

xXx

.

.

-Dime Xiang eso fue hace cuánto. – Emil coloco la fotografía del cielo estrellado en la mesita de noche junto a su cama.

-uum que cosa –el hombre que estaba acostado a su lado levanto ligeramente la cara para ver a que se refería.- aah hablas de eso- una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

- fue en mi cumpleaños, cumplía diez años.

-en serio que suerte en mi cumpleaños número diez todo el mundo se embriago y un extraño vomito en mis zapatos.- dijo revolviéndose en la cama para quedar cómodamente sentado en esta.

-jeje pues veras fue algo lindo, leíste lo que escribí atrás de la foto.-le dijo sentándose también y recostado el cuerpo del otro en su hombro.

El peli-platinado lo abrazo- si pues es muy lindo, y que pediste.- levanto el rostro para mirarlo.

-uum pedir que.-dijo viéndolo a la cara.

-un deseo idiota.

-oh bueno no pedí nada, no creo en esas cosa Emi.-dijo besando la frente de su novio.

-no me llames Emi y además, como no vas a pedir nada ósea nada pierdes con intentarlo.

-Emi ya paso no se puede hacer nada, vamos a dormir si.- dicho esto beso dulce y suavemente los labios del nombrado.-olvídalo quieres- y apago la pequeña lámpara que posaba aun lado de la cama matrimonial que compartía la feliz pareja.

Por su lado Emil no podía dejar de pensar en eso, había leído en la foto que a su novio le gustaría volver a ver una lluvia de estrellas, pero él no podía hacer llover estrellas, aun así no se le Salí de la mente la posibilidad de disimular (por lo menos) una lluvia de estrellas.

Bueno de eso se encargaría en la mañana.

A la mañana siguiente todo transcurrió normal, los dos preparándose para salir y cumplir con sus labores del día a día, desayunaron y Xinag le ofreció a Emil el llevarlo a su trabajo como maestro y después de llevarlo él se iría a su oficina gris y aburrida como de costumbre, aaah como odiaba la rutina, pero Emil le dijo que no se preocupara, tomaría un taxi, le pregunto que si estaba seguro, este solo asintió.

-uum ok, te parece si esta tarde salimos a pasear o algo.

-a n-no estaré algo ocupado un alumno me pidió que le hiciera tutoría a-así que y-yo.-maldita sea porque estaba tan nervioso, si seguía así su plan seria descubierto.

-ya, como sea entonces nos vemos en la noche.

-si qué tal si salimos al mirador, a ti te gusta ese sitio.

El mirador desde cuando Emil se entusiasmaba tanto por ir a un sitio en especial si ese era el mirador, él dice que es un desperdicio de tiempo, total las estrellas se pueden ver perfectamente bien desde su telescopio.

Algo raro estaba ocurriendo, bueno decidió no darle importancia.

-si el mirador está bien, nos vemos luego.- Xiang tomo a Emil de la cintura, acercándolo a él mirándolo atentamente.

-estaré ansioso de verte.- dijo Emil rodeando el cuello de Xiang con sus brazos, mientras este se acercó su rostro para besarlo lenta pero apasionadamente un beso dulce pero al mismo tiempo ardiente.

Y se separaron con la respiración un poco agitada, mirándose con deseo.

-te amo.- le dijo Xiang plantándole un beso en la mejilla.

-yo también te amo Xiang.

Y a si entre besos y despedidas cada quien se fue por su lado.

xXx

.

.

-hey tu chico.- se acercó a paso lento hacia el chico que había llamada.

-yo- dijo el niño señalándose a sí mismo.

-si tú.- se para enfrente de él y suspiro -necesito que vengas conmigo.

-estoy en problemas profesor Steilsson.

-n-no solo necesito hablar contigo un momento, t-tu papá es dueño de una tianda de juegos pirotécnicos verdad.

-eeh si pero solo abre hasta año nuevo, ya que en estos tiempos nadie se interesa en comprarlos señor.-dijo el chico muy seguro.

-no pueden, no se, venderme algunos.- dijo rascándose la nuca con nerviosismo.

-como.- el niño se sorprendió.

-este eeeh, l-le pagare el doble.

-aaah bueno hablare con el.

Emil suspiro-gracias.- paso su mano revolviendo los cabellos del chico.

xXx

.

.

-a ver aquí está el planetario.

Xiang estaciono el auto en el único faro con luz en todo el lugar.

En realidad eso parecía más bien un lugar de alguna película de terror, todo estaba muy oscuro, porque querría Emil traerlo ahí, a no ser que sea una emboscada, pss tonterías.

-t-todo está muy oscuro.-tartamudeo algo asustado, no le agradaba la oscuridad.

-aaaag.

-ah!, que fue eso- volteo alterado viendo a todas partes del amplio estacionamiento, y un elegante siamés salió de los arbustos.

-estúpido gato.- dijo mientras lo veía lamerse una pata.

-miuuut.-protesto es gato como si le hubiera entendido, ¿es que acaso si lo entendió?

-Xiaaang.

Escucho la voz de Emil a lo lejos, así que ignoro al gato y salió corriendo al mirador, que por alguna extraña razón estaba a oscuras y subió por las escaleras hasta llegar a arriba.

Pero no veía nada donde se supone que estaba su pareja, salió por una puesta que daba al exterior.

El cielo se veía hermoso siendo iluminado por miles y miles de estrellas y mientras estaba perdido viendo las estrellas, en el cielo nocturno se hicieron presentes un montón de fuegos artificiales, que llenaron de color el cielo y lo iluminaron aún más, sorprendido volteo el rostro encontrándose con la sonrisa de quien más amaba en este mundo, Emil.

-lo siento supongo que no puedo hacer que lluevan estrellas para ti, pero puedo hacer esto.- dijo sonrojado aunque no se notase por la cantidad de luces de colores que iluminaban su rostro.

-Emil.-sonrió y se acercó a su novio buscando sus labios aquellos que tanto adoraba y los beso de manera tierna casi infantil.-es hermoso gracias.-dijo pasando su mano por la mejilla del chico.-se puede saber por qué.

-feliz aniversario Xiang.- le sonrió y Xiang quedo pálido no lo había recordado era cierto, mierda.

-no te preocupes Xiang.- Emil lo volvió a besar.-tu siempre lo olvidas jeje no importa, yo solo quiero que seas feliz.

-Emil lo siento, oh ya pararon lo fuegos artificiales.

-si.- la cara de Emil cambio a de una cara de felicidad a una de sorpresa absoluta.- Xiang mira, una estrella fugaz.-dijo sacudiendo al chico.- Xiang vamos pide un deseo.

-pero si yo.

-hazlo como si fuera mi regalo de aniversario.

-ok.- Xiang cerró fuertemente los ojos aun abrazado a su novio y pidió un deseo.

-ya.- dijo besando su frente.

-y que pediste.

-si te lo dijera no se cumpliría mi deseo.- dijo soltándolo y tomándolo de la mano.

-oh vamos Xiang.

-ya, volvamos a casa.- le revolvió el cabello con la mano.- te amo mucho Emil.

-y yo a ti.

"_querida estrella fugaz deseo que Emil sea feliz por siempre no importa lo que pase solo quiero que él sea feliz- Wang Xiang-"_

* * *

**N/a:** Una cursilada lo sé pero quería escribir algo así de estos dos que tanto amo, merezco reviews :3 plz


End file.
